The First and Most Powerful Vampire Demigod Challenge
by Alucard The Crimson Fucker
Summary: This is a Naruto, Pecry Jackson and the Olympians, and Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate crossover challenge, though it's more PJO and Naruto, than Hellsing. Everything you need to know is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The First and Most Powerful Vampire Demigod Challenge**

**This Challenge is a triple crossover challenge, between Naruto, Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate, and the Percy Jackson series.**

This story starts before canon before Poseidon left Sally. Kronos wanted the perfect weapon against the gods so he sent his one of the sons of Hermes in his army (not Luke since he isn't under Kronos's employment yet, so it's going to have to be an OC) to collect the DNA of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hade's. When he was returning with the blood samples he stumbled upon Alucard (After Sir Intergra died of old age he no longer had anyone to keep him bound to the Hellsing family so he and Seras became wonderers and he traveled around the world), while feeling the power he was emitting, the OC tried to get a DNA sample, he succeeded but was mortally wounded in the process. He made it to the base where Kronos had some of the Hephaestus kids he recruited created a cloning machine, the OC gave the samples to the current person the Kronos had possessed and that the last DNA sample was of a very powerful creature, most likely a vampire do to its fangs before dying from his injuries. Kronos knowing that Vampires can be very powerful creatures, Dracula being a prime example (kind of ironic to think about him do to who's DNA he has) put all for DNA samples in the Machine, and ordered to abandon the base for four years that they can keep it hidden and by the time they return the clone will be old enough to teach. Later, when the clone was is its infant stage Hestia found the base and read the files on its genetic makeup, she is shocked and decided to take the infant form the base, and she left him at the camp half-blood, right before she left she gave him a name, Naruto.

**Rules:**

**1: **The Pairings must be Naruto x Thalia x Seras and Percy x Annabeth.

**2: **The Olympion Gods must know about Naruto's condition, but can't do anything because Hestia is very attached to him and they don't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

**3:** Hestia sends Alucard and Seras to Camp Half-Blood so Naruto can be taught about the history of his Vampiric origins, and learn to control his powers that come with it, and must fully Master his demigod powers.

**4: **After Naruto's training Alucard orders Seras to stay with Naruto because he realizes which is that Naruto is his son, confirmed after Mr. D explains that Naruto was a clone of the Big Three Gods and a powerful Vampire.

**5:** Naruto must be claimed some point before Grover leaves to get Thailia, Luke and Annabeth.

**6:** Instead of being turned into a tree Thalia must become Naruto's Fledgling, and until she has proven herself as a true Vampire he will call her Lightning girl.

**7: **Thalia will have a difficult time adapting to being a Vampire, and will refuse to drink the donated blood the Camp has collected.

**8:** Naruto must have his own coffin it will be filled with the soil that the base that he was born (can't think of a better word) in was built around.

**9: **Naruto's personality is sort of like Alucards, but he is very kind and protective of those he cares about.

**10: **Naruto's appearance is that of Menma's from RTN and he wears a blue version of ALucard's coat, a fedora hat, and a red version of Alucard's goggles/sunglasses along with whatever he's dressed in.

**11: **Naruto will has limiters placed on him when he starts showing signs of having difficulty controlling his powers, so he won't accidently hurt someone and because Naruto wants to have a challenge when he's battling against someone.

**12:** By the time of the final book in the Percy Jackson series, he must be strong enough to take on the Demigods in the Titan's army.

**13:** The two story categories for any stories that are made by authors who accept this challenge must be Percy Jackson and Naruto, don't use the Hellsing category, this takes place after the whole Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate series ended, and the only characters from that series that are allowed are Alucard and Seras.

**14: **Bianca must not become a Hunter.

**15:** Bianca and Zoe must survive the Titan's Curse.

**16:** Just like Alucard, Naruto's favorite words are "The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my own wings to make me tame".

**17:** Thalia must become a true Vampire during the events in the Fourth Book.

**18: **The stories that are made from this challenge must be at least split into six different stories minimum (you can add some other stories as filler), the first is about Naruto's life before the canon from his training, him turning Thalia into his fledgling and a quest that he must take, the other five are the canon except that the quest that is suppose in the Sea of Monsters must be something else since Thalia wasn't turned into a Tree, she is Naruto's fledgling, so she won't get poisoned which will mean there won't be a need to go looking for the fleece unless it's to stop Kronos from getting it.

**19:** Naruto's weapons must consist of a Claymore Sword and two guns, though one of the guns must be as powerful as the Jackal, Alucard once had.

I will be placing a copy of this Challenge on my profile, PM me if you want to take on this challenge.


	2. Authors Note (Must Read)

Someone has pointed out that the Greek gods don't have DNA and Zeus would kill Naruto. Here is my reply to such comments, this is fanfiction we can do the fuck we want, and if we want to give the Greek gods DNA we'll give them DNA, as for Zeus, I already said in my rules they won't harm Naruto because Hestia has grown attached to him and they don't want to face her fury, in anime when you angered/pissed of one of the nice, friendly and kind character most often female characters it results in the one who angered them to suffer some negative effects, may I remind you of Retsu from bleach, Miya from Sekirei, and Tsunade and Kushina from Naruto, when they were angered the one who angered them was either frightened greatly or beaten to an inch of they're life. We go on this website to do things with our favorite books, games, movies, cartoons, anime, etc and change them into the way we want, and your telling I can't do things that I want with my challenge, you guys are hypocrites.


End file.
